


Custody Disagreement

by Gaby007



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Child Abandonment, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Monkey D. Garp avait l'habitude que son fils lui fasse des coups fourrés, mais ça, vraiment ça passait les bornes. "Dragon, je ne sais pas où tu as entendu que c'est comme ça qu'on présente ses gamins à ses parents, mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai dit !"





	Custody Disagreement

Monkey D. Garp avait l’habitude que son fils lui fasse des coups fourrés : ça avait commencé par sa conception – pas du tout prévue – ça s’était poursuivi avec son choix de carrière – pourquoi diable le vaurien avait-il refusé de s’engager dans les Marines, ça dépassait le vétéran – et enfin, ses relations avec l’autorité, moins on en disait, mieux ce serait – l’Homme le Plus Recherché au Monde… Comment son fils avait-il pu tourner ainsi, il n’en avait aucune idée, et rien que tenter de trouver la réponse lui donnait mal à la tête.

Mais _ça_, vraiment ça dépassait toutes les limites permises, certainement.

« Dragon » gronda-t-il en se passant une main sur la figure, « je ne sais pas _où_ tu as entendu que c’est comme _ça_ qu’on présente ses gamins à ses parents, mais je sais que ce n’est pas _moi_ qui te l’ai dit ! »

Dragon lui renvoya un regard inexpressif – celui qu’il traînait depuis la naissance, sérieusement, il était né en faisant la grimace et celle-ci avait refusé de quitter son visage depuis. C’était drôlement raccord avec le tatouage et la longue cape noire, sinistre à souhait – Dragon avait la tête exacte de l’emploi pour le pire des criminels catalogués par le Gouvernement Mondial.

Le couac dans la partition, c’était le couffin bleu vif qu’il tenait sur ses genoux. Garnis de draps jaunes à motifs de petits voiliers. D’où émergeait une petite tête ronde couverte de fins cheveux noirs ébouriffés, un vrai duvet de pissenlit.

En d’autres circonstances, Garp se serait extasié – parce que, cette bouille ! On l’aurait mangé tout cru ! Vous en avez déjà vu, des bébés aussi mignons ? Et c’était _son_ petit-fils ! Double raison d’être fier !

Sauf que. La _raison_ pour laquelle il rencontrait son merveilleux petit-fils – oui, le gosse était merveilleux. Avec _Garp_ comme papy, impossible de ne pas l’être – c’était parce que Dragon voulait s’en débarrasser. Sur son pauvre vieux père.

Question paternité, on pouvait faire mieux. Même Garp avait fait mieux, et pourtant, il reconnaissait très franchement n’être qu’une bille dans ce domaine. Au moins, il apparaissait de temps à autre dans la vie de Dragon, pour l’endurcir en le balançant dans la rivière à crocodiles – mais seulement à partir de quatre ans, sa chère et tendre épouse défunte avait insisté là-dessus, parce qu’apparemment un bébé ne savait pas nager.

De là à se laver totalement les mains du môme, il y avait tout de même un monde. Au moins Roger avait-il l’excuse d’être mort, pour ce qui était d’imposer sa marmaille à un pauvre officier des Marines.

« Je ne t’ai jamais rien demandé de ma vie » finit par lâcher Dragon. « Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Tu peux bien me rendre ce service, non ? »

« Un service… Dragon, c’est de ton _fils_ que tu parles, tu te rends compte ? Ton fils que tu me mets sur le dos sans prévenir ! Ton fils pour lequel tu ne m’as pas prévenu _du tout_ ! Quel âge ça lui fait ? Et où est sa mère, parce que tu l’as pas fait tout seul ! »

Dragon se tendit et le bébé allongé dans son couffin poussa un gémissement.

« Elle n’est pas en mesure de s’en occuper » finit-il par dire, avec dans la voix quelque chose de plutôt inquiétant.

_D’accord, éviter le sujet de ma belle-fille, à l’avenir…_

« Et toi alors ? » rétorqua le Marine endurci.

Dragon lui renvoya un regard glacial.

« Je ne peux pas me permettre pareille faiblesse. »

Très rarement au cours de sa vie, Garp avait été réellement horrifié. Mais ça arrivait.

« …C’est ton _fils_ » parvint-il à souffler.

« Oui, c’est mon fils. Ce qui fait de lui le fils de l’Homme le Plus Recherché au Monde, aussi. Comment penses-tu que le gouvernement que tu sers prendra la nouvelle de son existence ? »

Le Héro sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos en dépit de la chaleur tropicale du soir.

_Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de laisser survivre la lignée de Roger !_

_Garp… Un enfant à naître n’est coupable d’aucun crime… Protège mon enfant !_

Bon sang, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi deux fois de suite ? Le Grand Parano Céleste lui chercherait-il des poux dans la tête ? Sinon, il ne voyait pas d’explication à pareil acharnement !

« Et tu viens me voir moi. Le Héro des Marines » récapitula Garp incrédule – oui, il arrivait à voir l’ironie, il avait beau être bête, ça crevait trop les yeux pour qu’il en aille autrement.

Le sourire qui s’afficha sur le visage de Dragon aurait été plus à sa place dans l’océan à foncer sur les malheureux baigneurs, une nageoire par-dessus.

« Qui irait chercher l’enfant d’un criminel chez toi ? Et puis, je sais quel genre de personne tu es, papa. Tu ne toucheras pas ton propre petit-fils. »

Garp aurait voulu rager. Il aurait voulu lancer un boulet de canon à la tête de son fils pour faire disparaître ce sourire insolent.

_Je sais que tu le feras… Protège mon enfant !_

Le bébé dans le couffin lui rappelait Ace : aussi petit, aussi potelé, aussi vulnérable. L’engeance d’un criminel, lequel venait le lui remettre. Pour le protéger.

_Un enfant à naître n’est coupable d’aucun crime…_

« Dis-moi au moins son nom » finit par abdiquer le vétéran.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à parler, les yeux de Dragon s’abaissèrent sur le couffin et son occupant.

« Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. »


End file.
